serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Lockston
Character Name: 'joey lockston '''Character Age: '''17 '''Character Gender: '''male '''Class/Subclass: '''melee/flails '''Archetype: '''Assassin '''Race:'Vvarden '''Character Personality: '''mysterious,sometimes independent, very swift/stealthy '''Background Information: joey lockston, his mother died from giving birth leaving him with his father. the only thing joey remembers of his past was his father alone in everything. his father taught joey many things in the life of engineering but joey was no good at mechanics, always failed to get it to work. no one knew joey's mother and never did he mention it. as he grew up he learned to avoid dangers by becoming more and more acrobatic. unlike most Vvarden which are strong for their enviroment and use more strength mining and working. at age 15 he had his first gun, but he was a terrible aim with guns. which gave another reason for him to stand out. though one day he found a wooden toy that retracted itself on the ground outside his house. it acts almost like a flail. he decided to play with it as he was bored. he set up some wooden targets from his garage and tried to throw it at them. amazingly he only missed twice out of 10. he decided that he would use a flail made from spare parts from his garage as a weapon. he began a project to create a metal flail with small spikes to cut threw his enemies.he finished the project but it was flimsy, he needed a better craftsman to help. he found a craftsman that was able to reforge his flail to have better quality. he thanked the craftsman and sticks with his flail for defense. he decided that even though he cannot be a normal Vvarden being, he would live life normally. a young agile adult with an awesome throw. at age 18 his father died of a terrible accident. he tried to invent a machine to replace miners but a short circuit caused to swing wildly, hitting his father to the ground then exploding from overheat. he was buried outside their house and joey became the owner. One day, joey was walking down to the road when he sees two guards hassle with this man, they tackle him to the ground and try to immobolize him. after awhile they manage to take him away without much trouble. after its over joey looks down to see a note on the ground. he turns it over to see it says "To Moon". joey opens the letter and begins reading. Dear moon, meet us at sundown behind the craftsman's shop. Sun joey was curious about this meet-up so he decides to go to it himself. as it became sundown. joey started walking to their location. before he got their he scout out the area, there were 4 figures he can see. he thought one of them was sun so he came around back and met up with them. at first, they were frightened and prepared to attack. then joey explained he got the letter too moon and said he found it on the ground. he also explained that someone was getting arrested where he found the letter. they understood what happened and decided to explain to joey what is going on. "we want to escape this place, we know there's something up there and we want to see it for ourselves." they said. he understood they were looking for a plan to escape Tyrngheim to "The Surface". joey also found out they had code names for themselves. Sun, leader and female engineer. Star, male engineer, Sky, miner and Wind, craftsman. they were suppose to meet "Moon" here but he was apparently imprisoned. joey knew what they wanted and wanted it too so he volunteered to substitute moon. they agreed after joey explained his skill to them. they shared their knowledge, which was mostly incorrect and hard to believe. they never had a plan to escape and were going to decide at the meet-up but sudden changes canceled it. after the meet-up joey went home to get some sleep. the next day, at around noon, joey went to the library. he looked through some old books. he found a dusty corner and looked at some especially old books and items. suddenly a leather tome caught his eye. joey saw it and carefully reached into it, pulling out a small folded note. he carefully unfolded it to reveal a very old map by the looks of the sketchings. the sketchings had shown old cave systems that had been caved in for decades. joey knew this info could be usefull on the groups escape so he folded it up and rushed out. however, a guard saw him rush out with paper in his hands. the guard followed him to the craftsman shop, where he hid somewhere close. joey met up with his group and shown them the exciting news, but the guard eavsdropped the whole conversation, and rushes to reported to the city leader. at the same night, when all lights are out, joey and the group set off to the caves. they reach the caves and notice the cave in was slighty gone. a simple explosion could fix it. star prepares a bomb when suddenly an arrow hit him and he falls to the ground. the arrow was ignited! and started burning his pouch of explosives. then they realize what happens, the pouch explodes causing large rocks from the cave in to fall caving the miner in, killing him. in the amount of time the craftsman shouted "help me move these rocks!" and made a temporary barricade. they rested for a moment and the craftsman start nailing boards on the cracks. as he nails in a top plank, a sudden sword stabs through the middle plank, into his stomach. he froze there for a second, then sword pulled away and he fell to the ground. sun and joey run to the end of the cave, scared of their chances for survival. they find a small exit and begin climbing the rocks up. suddenly arrows whiz by. they dodge the first few until sun gets hit in the back. she falls on her side, wounded and bleeding. "sun!" joey shouts. "moon, theres too many, you need to make it out alive..." sun says." i know what must be done moon, take care of yourself" and she grabs hold of a string connected to all of her grenade pins on her belt. "NO!" joey shouts again. and sun pulls the string. in a matter of seconds joey's ears ring from the explosion. it was so large it managed to cave joey out of the caves, sealing him from the guards and tyringheim. joey, exhausted suddenly, climbs out with sorrow. he reaches the top and sees a metal door with a button next to it. he presses the button and the door slides open revealing vines and leaves. he steps out, only to be blinded by the suns light. not knowning what to do, joey ventures forward. he sees walls far away in the distance. so joey travels forward to the walls. hoping to find people or resources. after a few hours he is close enough to see more detail. it is getting dark so he must hurry. he rushes to get to the city as he is exhuasted and worried of the dark. he manages to get to the front before nightfall and is greeted by guards. "welcome to Chai Lou, enjoy your stay if you will" joey enters the city and buys a room at the inn. he gets some sleep but has a nightmare of the past events that happened. he wakes up from the explosion in his dream. its morning, so joey decides to go outside and look for a living space. he manages to buy a regular sized house and stocks up of food from the merchants. due to the endless gold from Tyringheim, joey was quite rich. he settles in his new house and prepares for his new life in a new world.